


it fell apart, but we saved it

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gifted to merlypops and hoodie, Inspired by Jet Black Heart, Loads and loads of angst (in the first chapter), Luke-centric, M/M, but then fluff, kinda sorta, so this is basically Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>They're all flawed, every single person on the planet, Luke knows that.</i><br/>...<br/>Why is it that Luke is the only one who cares, the only one who gets affected, and in the end, the only one who ends up ending everything?<br/>...<br/>It was Luke who made the biggest mistakes. It was Luke who actually did something that could be described as "ruined." Like, okay, he was a damn human being, it's not the end of the world if he forgot to switch off the webcam.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>or, the one where Luke is upset, but then he's not, because he has his boys.
            </blockquote>





	it fell apart, but we saved it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts), [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> Ah, it's been so long since I've posted anything in this fandom! At least, it certainly feels like a long time. :P So hello, long time no see. XP
> 
> To Merlypops- You're literally so goddamn nice that I had to gift this to you. I mean seriously you don't need to gift anything to me and yet you do it over and over again and I'm so glad that I happen to be one of your "favorites" XD (also do you remember my line about Fluff and Angst? XP)  
> To Hoodie- Holy fuck bro you're like the most annoying (jk ily) but awesome person ever. You were asking for a fic, here you are.
> 
> I gifted this to both of you because I don't know who I love more, but you should just know that I love you both. :')
> 
> AND I FEEL THAT I SHOULD TELL EVERYONE THAT AS OF 17:50 [GMT +5:30], FEBRUARY 11, 2016, WITH THIS FIC, I HAVE PASSED THE MARK FOR 50K WORDS, AND WILL GET 1000 KUDOS VERY SOON. (I have 989 right now. o_o) So thank you so much for that, guys. :D
> 
> Also I'm so fucking sorry but the grammar and tenses in this are so bad. I'm so sorry. :/

Luke shuts the door behind himself quietly. Sighing, he runs his hands down his face as he sits down on his bed.

He had another argument with the boys. It seems that these days the only one who is trying is him. Why can't they stop messing around and just be _serious_?

Instead, when Luke had finally had enough and snapped, Michael had joked that Luke was PMSing. Like come on, what about the times Michael acted like a total _bitch_ , were they for nothing? Luke never said anything like that to him.

**_Everybody's got their demons_ **

**_I'm the one who ends up leaving_ **

They're all flawed, every single person on the planet, Luke knows that. Everyone knows that. Heck, whoever doesn't know would be the most flawed person. But even then, the rest of his band is always able to _hide_ it. They know when to act calm and when to be rational. It's not like they don't get affected, but even then, they're able to brush it off. Why is it that Luke is the only one who cares, the only one who gets affected, and in the end, the only one who ends up ending everything?

Baby of the band? Yeah, fuck that. He didn't need to be babied. He wanted his opinions heard.

**_Every fire I've ignited_ **

He was the only one who did anything productive these days. And he went and ruined everything. Struck up arguments, made a few comments, and everyone cracked down on him. Everyone said it was his fault they failed, his fault it couldn't be saved. Were they ever going to talk about the time Calum had fucked up the band's image, or when there was such a huge controversy surrounding Ashton?

No. Because, oh, that wasn't their fault, was it? Calum- he had just been "playing around" and "messed it up on accident." Ashton just had people out of his blood hunting him, or something metaphorical like that.

It was Luke who made the biggest mistakes. It was Luke who actually did something that could be described as "ruined." Like, okay, he was a damn human being, it's not the end of the world if he forgot to switch off the webcam.

It wasn't even the other boys who were stuck on it. No, it was the management. They were the ones pissed at Luke. It wasn't them who got humiliated in front of the whole world. Then why were they acting so cold towards him?

**_Now I'm holding on for dear life_ **

**_There's no way that we can rewind_ **

Now that everyone knew, they would probably not get to play many- or any- shows. All because they figured out that Luke was a freak. Hell, the band might just become "out of service" all because of him.

The problem was, even now the boys were making a joke out of the situation, as if Luke's predicament, his freaking _dilemma_ , was something to laugh at. And then Michael had to go and insult him.

Luke isn't going to admit it, hell no, but it _hurt_ when one of his closest friends just dismissed his sadness as a joke and told him to grow the hell up. As if he doesn't already feel like a baby.

Some days Luke just wants to hide away in a corner of the planet (but then he gets reminded of the circular hotel room's riddle and acknowledges that he can't get his wish) and never let himself be seen. Friendships and relationships of any kind are just too difficult to maintain. All Luke ever feels is fear that one day everyone is going to go, leaving him _alone_. Isn't it better to not forge any relation if people ultimately leave?

Isolation is better than desertion, after all.

(And Luke refuses to believe that that is exactly what he is preparing himself for by holing himself up in his room.)

 _Shit_ , Luke thinks, as the tears he has been holding in since the morning begin to fall. Why is he so emotional? Why is he never able to deal with anything without bursting into tears? And it's got nothing to do with being a Cancer, he knows that.

 _"You were crying at the airport,"_ suddenly pops into his head.

Making a choked noise, he falls back on the bed, hugging his pillow. The penguin stuffed toy he had got for his ninth birthday stares at him with it's black eyes and outstretched arms, and Luke wants nothing more than to just get _hugged by someone_.

He's already exhausted from his long day, and it doesn't take long for it to catch up with him. In seconds, he is fast asleep, and the clock ticks to 6 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to this song while writing some of it. :') Also yes the Wherever You Are reference is true because when I was writing that part the line came. XD
> 
> But, on to business. Obviously I had an ultimate motive for posting this. Like, duh!!! (Lol, no, not really.)
> 
> So I need whoever read this to do something for me. There's a challenge called [SPNColdestHits](http://ao3.org/collections/spncoldesthits), and it's objective is to have the least points, i.e. the person with the least point wins. 1 hit=1 point, 1 kudo=10 points, 1 comment=20 points. Posting is till the end of 14th February and the results will come out on the 15th or 16th. What I want you all to do is go to every story for February, EXCEPT for mine, and leave comments and kudos. You don't even have to read the stories, and if you feel that you shouldn't leave kudos because you don't know whether you will like the story or not, then just comment "jdiosfnsdoifn" or "fssiongsodinfio" etc. Jut spam them, I will be indebted to you.  
> In fact if you really, really love me you can do the same next month, and the month after that, and then in May, and June, July, and so on. Hahahahah, I was kidding. You guys aren't being forced to do this. If you don't wanna, then don't, but I'll appreciate it if you do. :)  
> Don't mention me, but just leave your comment with "#support the queen" so I'll know that you did it. XD
> 
> Love you all. :D


End file.
